Scarf
by Schne Hissi
Summary: Porque a Rússia usa um cachecol? .AlfredxIvan. .shonen-ai. .presente para Estados Unidos e para tia Hee-chan, feliz aniversário.


**Hetalia não é meu.** Se fosse, teria todos os países do mundo no mangá e no anime (desde Romênia até Iraque). [E Arthur seria meu. 8D -desvia das pedradas de fãs-]

Presente de aniversário para **Estados Unidos de América** ou **Alfred F. Jones**.

E, um presente de aniversário atrasado, para minha tia **Hee-chan**. (L)

**Scarf**

Quinta-feira, mais um dia de reunião. Uma reunião normal? Não. Hoje é dia que os países discutem, mais uma vez, sobre o famoso Protocolo de Quioto, tratado internacional com compromissos mais rígidos para a redução da emissão dos gases poluentes na atmosféra.

Nesse momento, todas as nações, exceto uma nação estadunidense, prestavam à atenção na Alemanha, que explicava os futuros acontecimentos se todos não assinassem e ratificassem o Protocolo. Estados Unidos, por outro lado, estava com os pés sobre a mesa, jogando no celular e com uma caneta na boca.

- E você, Estados Unidos? Não vai ratificar o Protocolo de Quioto?

Após a pergunta de um certo russo, todos observaram o americano. Alfred baixou o celular e encarou-o. Ratificar? Mas ele era a maior superpotência mundial, um herói! Para que assinar? E também há mais um problema, que discutiu com seu presidente...

- Não.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Espanha, curiosamente.

- Porque se eu ratificar, vai interferir negativamente a minha economia. E, se eu assinasse, vai criar outra crise. E ninguém quer mais uma, né?

Silêncio. Ninguém iria discordar, por isso, Ludwig continuou a falar.

**XxXxX**

No fim da reunião, todos começaram a discutir/conversar. Feliciano puxava a manga do casaco do alemão pedindo pasta, Lovino jogava tomates no Antônio, já o espanhol tentava (inultimente) abraçar sua ex-colonia. Berwald assistia Tino brincando com o cachorrinho, Hanatamago. Noruega ignorava Dinamarca, que tagarelava. Ivan assistia animadamente o francês brigar com o britânico, mas quando ouviu "nii-san" e "casamento", saiu correndo desesperadamente. Prússia travava uma discursão com Roderich e Elizabeta, sendo que o ex-império austro-húngaro estava ganhando.

Canadá, ao lado do seu irmão, estava pensando. Já Estados Unidos, voltara a jogar no celular. Matthew o chamou, mas ele não ouviu. Chamou mais uma vez, e nada. Ignorado, disse para si mesmo, baixinho:

- Porque a Rússia usa um cachecol?

O americano parou de jogar. Olhou para o canadense, tentando recordar quem ele era. O mesmo suspirou e disse "I'm Canadá", fazendo o loiro se lembrar.

- AH! Matthew! Nem vi você por aqui!

- Estava na reunião o dia inteiro...

- Ah, sim, sim! Hahaha!

Canadá suspirou. Será que um dia ele vai ser lembrado?

- Alfred, você sabe por que o Ivan usa cachecol?

- Porque está frio! É normal usar um cachecol quando está frio, não é?

- Sim, mas... estamos no verão e está fazendo muito calor. Até ligamos o ar condicionado e os ventiladores. Então, qual seria a razão verdadeira dele..?

- São dívidas. - Disse seriamente o americano, assustando o canadense.

- Dívidas? C-Como assim?

- Ei, Matthew! Vamos embora! -disse Gilbert com um olho roxo, feita pela húngara, e o Gilbird em cima da cabeça dele.

- S-Sim! Já vou!

- Como você pode ter um namorado desses? Um delinqüente...

- Um dia você vai entender. - Riu o menor, fazendo o outro arquear uma sobrancelha.

Matthew despediu-se de seu irmão, pegou suas coisas e foi ao rumo de um irritado alemão, que amaldiçoava tudo oque tinha haver com Áustria e Hungria. Alfred esboçou um leve sorriso no rosto, por causa da pergunta. Recolheu os documentos que tinha sobre a mesa, guardou o celular e foi rumo a saída, rindo de leve.

**XxXxX**

No crepúsculo, encontravam-se dois homens, no ponto de vista de um ser humano normal, jovens dentro de um bar conversando. O americano tagarelava coisas banais enquanto um russo escutava calmamente, bebericando a sua querida vodka. Alfred parou de falar por um momento quando lembrou da pergunta de seu irmão canadense.

- Matthew perguntou por que você usa cachecol no verão.

Rússia apenas riu.

- E oque você disse a ele? - Perguntou Ivan, quando viu Estados Unidos se aproximar e afrouxar um pouco o cachecol, que mostrava várias marcas vermelhas. Alfred se aproximou mais e, começou a morder de leve a pele alva do russo, fazendo uma trilha até os lábios.

Ah, aqueles lábios! Seus lábios se juntaram em um beijo voraz, cheio de luxuria e paixão. Ivan introduziu sua língua na boca do americano, explorando suavemente, enquanto Alfred puxava mais um poço o russo para aprofundar-se mais.

Quando os dois se separaram ofegantes, Estados Unidos disse, maliciosamente:

- Dívidas. Apenas dívidas.

E os dois riram juntos.

**N/A:** Eu consegui escrever a minha primeira fic de Hetalia! E ainda mais, um dos meus casais favoritos! 8D Estou tão feliz!

Eu iria escrever um ArthurxAlfred, mas antes, fiquei me perguntando: "Como a Rússia consegue usar um cachecol, até no verão?", também lembrei do final da Guerra Fria, quando a Russia estava perdendo para os Estados Unidos, e pensei em um AlfredxIvan. Estados Unidos seme? Rússia uke? Sim, é estranho. Mas eu consegui escrever essa coisa estranha! (L)

Espero que você tenha gostado tia Hee-chan! (L) Eis meu presente para você! :3

**Deixem reviews ou você vai ser violado pelo Francis!** (Eu queria ser violada pelo Arthur... ;D -leva um soco-)

Kiss, ja ne! n-n/

**Schne Hissi.**


End file.
